


The Patron Saint of Ronan Lynch

by 42hrb



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Adam, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Epilogue, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan shows up at Adam's a little nervous and smelling like trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patron Saint of Ronan Lynch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time playing in the Pynch swimming pool, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Huge should out to [Bella](Runedsterek.tumblr.com) for letting me ramble at her about this fic.

Adam had come to expect Ronan at his door well past any reasonable hour, so it was no surprise when there was the telltale sound of boots on the stairs that led up to his small apartment over St. Agnes church.  What was surprising was the sound of the boots stopping outside the door and no knock, as if Ronan was hesitating.

When the knock finally came 49 seconds later it was softer than normal, but it was still so very clearly Ronan that Adam had to bite back a smile as he stood up from his shitty desk chair and opened the door.

Ronan stood on the other side of the door, hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket, his black muscle tee pulled tight across his chest, his head looked freshly buzzed, he smelled like trouble, which was to say he smelled like gasoline and rubber.

“Were you racing?” Adam asked, his voice even as he spoke, he wasn’t Ronan’s keeper, he didn’t even know if he was Ronan’s boyfriend, it wasn’t really his business.

“Gonna let me in Parrish?” Ronan asked instead of responding to the question, which was answer enough for Adam.  Ronan didn’t lie, but that didn’t mean he didn’t avoid the questions he didn’t want to answer. He wasn't sure what could have driven Ronan back to the streets, he thought that things were good now, but maybe Ronan needed to clear his head, fast driving was how he usually did that. 

Instead of responding Adam stepped aside and Ronan pushed into the small apartment, tugged his jacket off and tossed it over Adam’s chair and then fell back onto the bed.  Adam looked at his nearly finished trig homework and then kicked the door shut before he joined Ronan on the bed, “No boots on the bed.”

“Fuck you,” Ronan said with no heat behind it as he sat up to unlace his boots.

They had been doing this, whatever this was, for just over a month.  In that month they had found Glendower, Gansey had died, Gansey had been revived for the second time in his life, Noah had faded away, Mr. Gray had left, then come back, Blue and Gansey had officially started dating, Adam had realized he was in love with Ronan, and he had done nothing about it besides kiss Ronan whenever he got the chance.

“Why are you here Ronan,” Adam asked, he was on his side, watching Ronan, who was on his back, hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He could see a muscle working in Ronan’s jaw, he wanted to reach out and touch it, but didn’t want to scare Ronan away.  He didn’t want to hurt him, he didn’t want to ever stop looking at Ronan.

“Can’t a guy come see his friend,” He asked, opening his eyes, blue meeting brown as he did.

“Well sure,” Adam said, leaning forward and letting himself touch where Ronan’s neck met back and black ink poked out of his shirt, coloring his skin, “A guy can, but not you.”

“Why the fuck not,” Ronan asked, there was still on heat in his words and Adam wondered what was taking the fire out of Ronan Lynch.

“Are we friends?” Adam asked, hand still on his neck, Ronan’s pulse kicked up under his fingers at the words.

“Course we are.”

“Is that all we are?”

“No,” Ronan said, rolling onto his side and lifting his own hand to Adam’s cheek, touching him so gently.  The first time Ronan had touched him like that Adam had been surprised, because Ronan wasn’t gentle.  He had learned that he was, in fact, gentle, but in his own way. He was a hurricane, but Adam was the eye of it, safe from the storm as long as Ronan was there.

“Why are you here,” Adam asked again, leaning forward and kissing Ronan’s shoulder.

“Did you know St. Agnes is the Patron Saint of Virgins,” Ronan said after a moment and Adam felt his heart stop in his chest.  This was why Ronan was here.

“I didn’t know that,” Adam said, his voice equally as rough as Ronan’s and his accent came out without his consent.  Normally Ronan would tease him about it, but not tonight.  Tonight didn’t feel like a night for teasing, not anymore.

“Patron Saint of Ronan Lynch,” Ronan muttered and then kissed Adam.  It was harder than Adam expected, it was biting.  The kiss felt like the time Adam had raced with Ronan, it felt like the light had turned green and they were off the line going from 0 to 60 in a breath.

But kissing Ronan was something Adam knew about now.  He knew that if he trailed his tongue along Ronan’s lower lip, that his mouth would open, inviting him in.  He knew that Ronan kissed like he was drowning and the only source of air was Adam.  He knew that kissing along Ronan’s jaw and neck would earn him a throaty groan.

They had done more than kissing by now, there had been mouths on cocks and hurried hands down pants in the bathrooms of Aglionby when Ronan bothered to show up.  Tonight didn’t feel like any of that though, “Ronan,” Adam said, pulling back and looking down at Ronan, because he had somehow ended up on top of him, between Ronan’s muscular thighs. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying? I need you to tell me.”

“Christ Parrish,” he said, his voice sounding more like _Ronan_ and it went straight to Adam’s cock. “I want you to fuck me, okay?”

Then they were kissing again and there were hands everywhere, and suddenly there was less clothing than Adam remembered but it didn’t matter because he had his mouth on Ronan’s nipple and Ronan was his hand in Adam’s hair.  

Adam’s hands were shaking slightly when he unbuttoned Ronan’s jeans and tugged them down as Ronan’ arched his hips just so.  “You’re not wearing underwear.”

“Good observational skills,” Ronan said and Adam could hear the smirk.  This was one of the many thing Adam loved about Ronan, he could be naked on Adam’s bed after asking to be fucked and he was still a little shit.

Adam shut him up by sucking on the tip of his cock, running his tongue over the slit.  Ronan let out another groan and Adam tugged the his jeans off, throwing them onto the growing pile of their discarded clothing. “Shit, I don’t have a condom,” Adam said as he pulled lube out of his shitty plastic bedside table.

“I’m clearly clean,” Ronan said and Adam was pleased to see he looked as wrecked as he felt. “And I think you are too.”

It was true, Adam hadn’t ever had sex before, hell, before Ronan he had only kissed two people, “Yeah.”

“Then fuck a condom Adam,” Ronan said and Adam knew he was serious. He very rarely used Adam’s first name, and when he did it sounded like a benediction, this time was no different.

“How do you want to do this,” Adam asked, suddenly feeling more nervous, his hands were on Ronan’s hipbones as he knelt naked between Ronan’s splayed legs.

“I, uh, already prepped myself,” Ronan said, running a hand over his buzzed head as he said it and then flipped over onto his hands and knees to show Adam.  

Adam’s breath caught in his chest as he ran a lube slicked finger across the already open hole.  It slid in easily and he added a second, then third.  By the third finger Ronan was fucking back onto his hand, his long fingers were crooked inside him trying to find the bundle of nerves he knew in theory would be there.

“Parrish, fuck, Adam,” Ronan said between breaths as Adam found the spot he had been looking for and ran his fingers over it. “Fuck me.”

Adam reluctantly removed his fingers from Ronan’s hole and added a little lube to his already leaking cock, “Want it like this?”

“Yeah,” Ronan said, his head on his forearms and his breath uneven.

He lined himself up and slid the tip in, then stopped. It was so hot and wet, Adam didn’t know if he’d be able to make it all the way in without coming, but he tried, moving slowly for both his benefit and Ronan’s

When he was all the way in he stopped again, trying to get himself under control again, “You okay?” he asked Ronan.

“I’m good,” Ronan said and to prove it, he rolled his hips against Adam. “Now move.”

“Okay, I’m moving,” Adam said, the 'g' falling off the end of his word as he lost himself in the pleasure, moving his hips slightly, still adjusting to the feeling of pleasure around his cock.

He started slow, his hands gripping Ronan’s hips and fucked into him, only moving a few inches at a time.  He wanted this to be good for Ronan because he knew it was good for him, he didn’t want to rush it or go too hard, but he was having trouble stopping himself.  

As if Ronan could read his mind, he started moving to meet Adam’s thrusts and Adam forgot himself.  His fingers bit bruises into Ronan’s hips and he lost himself in the sensation of tight muscle and heat.  This was a feeling Adam Parrish had never experiences, this complete loss of every thought except Ronan and pleasure.  Those two things were now so tightly intertwined in his head that he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to separate them again.

He could feel heat pooling in his stomach and he knew that he was close.  He looked down at Ronan’s back, at the tattoo that was so much a part of Ronan that he couldn’t imagine him without it, he ran his hand over it before he placed a kiss on one of the vines.  “Adam,” Ronan said, his voice almost too soft to hear, and he knew that Ronan had just come, knew by the tightening of the muscles around his cock.

That was it for Adam, he felt himself spill into Ronan and his head fell onto Ronan’s back, “Christ,” Ronan said and Adam picked his head up and pulled out. Ronan made a very un-Ronan sound, almost like a whine, as he did.

Adam missed the sensation of warmth around his cock as soon as it was gone. “Shower,” Adam said, pulling at Ronan’s arm until he got up.  

Before they made their way into the tiny shower, Adam kissed him.  It wasn’t a kiss that was going to go anywhere, but it was a kiss that said everything they hadn’t said out loud.  It said, “I love you,” and “I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.” It said, “I’m coming back to you,” and “You’re everything I never thought I could have.”

“Just so you know,” Ronan said later that night as they lay naked on freshly changed sheets, his arm tight around Adam’s shoulder and Adam’s face on his chest, “I don’t do that with my friends.”

Adam rolled his eyes up at him, but he felt something clench in his chest at the words, “You’d need friends for that,” he said with a laugh and Ronan shoved him.

“I was being romantic you shitstick,” Ronan said with a growl before kissing Adam, a sweet and slow kiss that Adam savored.

“Who do you do it with then?” Adam asked when they broke apart.  His hand was running through Ronan’s small patch of chest hair as he spoke.

“My boyfriend,” Ronan said and his voice was steady but Adam could feel his heart racing in his chest.

“I guess I can live with that,” He said, peppering his chest with kisses, then making his way to his neck and jaw.  

“We can do this at Monmouth to fuck with Gansey, Blue, and that fuckwit Cheng,” Ronan said with a smile, and Adam laughed.  It was a real laugh, the kind that didn’t often pass his lips. Ronan was looking at him with something in his eyes that Adam didn’t quite recognize, but he understood when he said, “Te amo.”

As always, the Latin sounded right in Ronan’s mouth.  Adam would never understand how he made a dead language sound so alive, but he didn’t think he needed to. “I love you too,” he said, and as soon as he said it, he knew it was true.

“I know,” he said with a smirk that was so perfectly Ronan that it made Adam’s chest hurt.

“I guess you can’t come to church here anymore,” Adam said with a faint smile.

“I can, I just have to find a new patron saint,” Ronan said, but his eyes on were on Adam like he had already found his new saint to worship.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
